monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monster Guides Manual of Standards
questions Ok, I have a few questions about this. First why is this so sudden, why wasn't there a warning about this? Second, I had several guides for hammers on several monsters and now they are all gone. I understand that we are to stick to the standards but all of my guides were before the standards and they are just gone. Shouldn't I have been notified or given a chance to update my guides instead of just deleating them? Of course cleaning up and keeping things organized is important but there really should have been a period of time to fix bad guides. Now the 10 or so hammer guides I did are just gone.Fortuan 13:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Check the page history of the section where your guide was. If I recall correctly the guides were deleted on May 3rd, so if you do a diff against that revision you should be able to copy your part of the guide. Bonaparrte 13:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) About That.... Ok then Ok well, now I'll go back to my history or just re-write my guides. I've looked over the template and I have some more questions. Do I really need to specify my armor and abilities? To me the equipment doesn't really speak to the guide as much as the knowing of the monster. So could I just leave these categories blank or must I fill out the armor I used everytime? I myself not being a Admin don't really check admin discussion, being just a user I don't find 90% of what being discussed as useful. Yet, since I am a regular contributor I occasionally do miss things. So, just as a suggestion could we get a page that has a top down communication for such things?Fortuan 15:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Based on my experience when I submitted my own guides, the armor section is more about listing what resistances and abilities make the fight easier, and then giving a few examples as to which armor/decoration combinations work better. Some reviewers are stricter on this matter than others - I got a rather harsh (but constructive) review of my gear section on one of my Barroth guides (link), whereas my Qurupeco guides got accepted with just one main suggestion (I later edited to address some of the comments on the Barroth guide). Bottom line is, the reviewers are looking for completeness. I hope that helps... Bonaparrte 15:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Submiting Exactly where do you submit a guide?--AnimalKirby 18:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : Go to the respective generation page (e.g. Forum:3rd_Generation_Monster_Guides_Beta for MHTri), type the title of your guide into the box next to "Add a new Guide" and submit. It'll take you to a new page where you put the content.Bonaparrte 18:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Guide Editing Okay, so I made a guide labelled "Plesioth Guide by Phendranaguardian" and the editing page came up where I am supposedly supposed to put my guide. However, there is just one problem... it won't let me place any text or make any changes. So how exactly am I supposed to make a guide if I am not even permitted to type one out. Even just hitting the backspace key to remove text just sends me to the previous page of instructions. A little help here, somebody, anybody. Phendranaguardian (talk) 22:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC)